Diary of a Rogue
by dragongoddess13
Summary: The book was covered in a worn brown leather, like an antique book. The pages were gilded in gold and a ribbon book mark was attached to the spine.When he finally had it open, he began on the first page.
1. Chapter 1

Diary of A Rogue

X-Men: Evolution

Xxx

Red on Black eyes lit up in the pitch black of night. Silent, nimble fingers worked quickly on the door lock, stopping only when the faintest of clicks was heard. Carefully, thick, muscular, and agile framed Remy LeBeau slipped through the now unlocked door, completely undetected.

Silently, Remy moved through the room intently, knowing exactly what he was looking for and where to find it.

_Flashback_

He watched her through the closed balcony windows with fierce determination. For three years now, Remy LeBeau had dedicated most of his free time to wooing the Rogue. He would do everything and anything to get her attention. He sent her flowers, showed up around her out of the blue. He would try to make her laugh, and he even flirted, which regularly got him punched.

And then there were the times when he would find her off by herself, either by the cliff side over looking the ocean, or in various rooms of the Institute, and sometimes even out in the city. She seemed to like being off by herself, or at least that's what she told everyone, and they were content to let her be, but he knew better. They didn't see the tears she cried, and they didn't see how her heart was breaking, or how sometimes her anger at her life would get the best of her and she would trash her room and then cry herself to sleep.

Despite her untouchable skin, however, Remy knew she was the one for him. He'd never been able to get to know someone without touch and because of that he'd never had a real honest relationship. But with Rogue he was forced to keep his distance, to talk to her instead of being talked at. Of course it's not like he didn't try to touch her, after awhile, when he knew his feelings were real or at least knew he felt something, he tried to show her that he wasn't afraid of her powers, or having her absorb him. He tried to show her that she was worth the effort. He knew how annoying she thought he was for always invading her "safe space" as she called it, but he could also see the shine in her eyes that told him she knew what he was trying to say.

And then it happened, ironically, a near fatal incident against another mutant gave her what she'd always wanted. The older members of the X-Men were escorting and protecting Professor Xavier at a peace rally. Things were going pretty well, no one tried anything to hurt them and it appeared they would get through everything without incident. They, however, spoke too soon.

As the team was headed back to the black bird, Mystique showed up. It seemed she was still a little bitter about her children's betrayal. As she named her intentions a young blonde woman made an appearance next to Mystique. She looked to be about Jean's age, and by the way Mystique spoke, it appeared that she had found herself a new, more obedient daughter. A daughter who wished to be an only child.

The woman, later discovered to be Carol Danvers, put them down with her monster strength and her quick flying quite easily, it was apparent Mystique had taught her well. Her mission was simple, destroy the X-Men, which she intended to do, but not before taking care of her siblings. Kurt was the first on her list. However, as they all had eyes trained on Carol and the limp form of Nightcrawler, Rogue, not wanting to loose the only family she had left snuck up on Carol and absorbed her.

Something went wrong, however, for Carol's mind was strong and she would not give up a fight against anyone. She struggled with Rogue and her powers, until it became literally impossible for Rogue to let go. Everything seemed to move in slow motion around them as a charge built up between them until finally it was released and a huge flash and explosion was released outward.

It took nearly an hour to find Rogue in the devastation and when they did there was little hope she would survive. The Professor spent hours alone with her comatose body in the Medical Lab, probing her mind and trying to pull her out of the darkness that invaded with Carol's own mind. When he finally realized he'd done all he could Rogue was left in a coma, closer to the surface of reality, but still just out of reach.

Kurt was practically foaming at the mouth and it took everyone's combined efforts to keep him from going after Mystique. The same could be said for Wolverine as well and it was even harder to calm him down. Kurt barely ever left her side in the month she was unconscious. He barely ate, he barely slept and it got to the point where Dr. McCoy had to finally sedate him so he wouldn't die of malnutrition or sleep deprivation.

For the next month an abnormally heavy sense of gloom seemed to surround the Institute. Until one day, Professor Xavier, Logan and Dr. McCoy walked into the med bay to find Rogue sitting up and sleepy as if she had just been sleeping the whole time. After many tests, it was discovered that not only could she now control her powers, but she also permanently had Carol Danvers's powers.

Remy had always known that she liked him just as he liked her, and after a few months of getting used to the change he hoped and assumed that she would start to show that she returned his feelings. This, however, didn't happen. If anything she seemed even more reserved. It puzzled and annoyed him. That is until he discovered a little secret of hers. It would seem that little Rogue had been keeping a diary. Remy discovered it's existence during one of his little stakeouts outside her window. He watched her as she wrote in it for nearly an hour and then as she prepared for bed, watched as she tucked it away beneath her mattress.

Remy did his best to forget about it, but he failed and soon he itched to know what it said. What did she write about? Was anything in there about him? Would he discover some deep dark secret that would make him fall even deeper in love with her. He had to know.

Now, here he was, watching intently as Rogue packed a bag for her new mission. He would not be going on said mission but it was all good to him. It was the perfect time to finally feed his curiosity.

_End Flashback_

Remy made a bee line for the bed, never pausing as he lifted the mattress and pulled out said book. Even in the dark he could see it perfectly as if it were day light out. He took a seat on the bed before turning his attention to the diary.

The book was covered in a worn brown leather, like an antique book. The pages were gilded in gold and a ribbon book mark was attached to the spine. The lock was simple, but a lot more sturdy then an ordinary dollar store diary. It took Remy a little longer then usual to pick it, mostly due to his anxiety. When he finally had it open, he began on the first page.

* * *

><p>AN: So, this idea has been sitting on my flash drive for about a year now so I'm finally dusting it off and putting it out there. The next few chapters are the diary entries. Enjoy. Hope you will review.


	2. Chapter 2

Diary of A Rogue

Chapter 2

_xxx_

_February 14_

_Dear Diary, _

_It's valentine's day and I find myself here in my room trying my hardest to avoid the annoying lunacy of the other students. All I've heard today is giggles and laughs, people making plans with their significant other's and people telling their friends that today will finally be the day they tell their crush how they feel. I guarantee they won't. pathetic. _

_These people annoy me to no end. Worst of all even Logan, the one guy I could always count on to be level headed and moody too, has been shot with cupid's god damned arrow. He' s taking Ororo out for dinner tonight. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for him, I'm happy for all of them, I just wish there was a way for me to escape from all of this love without disrupting everyone else's happiness. _

_It's days like these I find myself remembering Cody. Oh poor sweet Cody. The only guy whose ever showed any interest in me and I put him in the hospital because of these stupid powers. I hate them, I hate everything about them. Their nothing but a burden pure and simple. I'd do anything to get rid of them, but even the professor doesn't know what to do, and if he doesn't know then no one does. _

XxX

"Cody?" Gambit thought, suddenly hit with a feeling of jealousy. He shook it off and continued.

* * *

><p>AN: ok, just a warning now, some of these chapters are really short.

-RED


	3. Chapter 3

Diary of a Rogue

Chapter 3

Xxx

_February 16_

_Dear Diary_

_You will never believe what happened to me. I was kidnapped. You're probably wondering why there is a distinctly giddy tone to my mood, well allow me to explain. I was kidnapped by Gambit. I know what you're thinking, why the hell am I acting like it's no big deal, but honestly it was, it really was. After Mystique used me I thought I'd never be able to call this place home again, not even Kurt would look at me, but Gambit, as crazy as it sounds, proved to me that there is no better place to call home then the Institute. _

_You're probably wondering why he kidnapped me, well he needed my help, me, he needed me, someone needed me. It felt kinda…I don't know it felt kinda good. To be needed by someone who can so easily take care of himself, I felt special. I almost cried right there in front of him when he told me he wasn't afraid of my powers. I don't know why but it felt so… I don't know, I honestly can't describe it. _

_I know I'm crazy a kidnapping is a kidnapping but even if he had told me from the beginning what he wanted and I said no I think he would have taken my answer and let me leave. I don't think I would have said no though. He'd gone to all that trouble I just wouldn't seem right to leave him high and dry, plus I could tell he was serious when he said he just wanted to help me escape. Don't ask me how I knew I just did. _

_I actually had a good time with him before everything started going south. He was real sweet, a total gentlemen and it was really nice to be south of the Mason- Dixon line again. _

_If I ever see him again I'll have to remember to thanks him. If I don't though I'll keep his card just to remember. The queen of hearts._

_I really hope I see him again. _

XxX

She hoped to see him again? Even all that time ago she considered him a friend, maybe even had a crush on him in some way. He couldn't believe he'd had such an affect on her with such simple words. He had no idea he meant that much to her in anyway.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 3 done. Review please.

-RED


	4. Chapter 4

Diary of A Rogue

Chapter 4

Xxx

_March 16_

_Dear Diary_

_Today was a day of chaos. First, everyone woke up late because of the city wide power outage, then after school we all came home to find a little surprise. The professor called us all into the war room and introduced up to our newest teacher and teammate _

_GAMBIT!_

_I couldn't believe my eyes, but there he was standing proudly at the head of the table with the professor. Scott was immediately against it and took no discretion in voicing his concern right in front of gambit. I don't know why but I had the intense urge to punch him in the face. _

_Despite his protests, the professor stood by his decision and dismissed everyone except me. I had a feeling he found out about the F I had in French. I was right. You can't hide anything from that man. _

_Anyway he told me he was worried about my grade and suggested I get a tutor. That's when I realized Gambit was still there and I knew instantly what the professor had in mind. I was a little nervous to be left alone with him, but I think I played the annoyed, indifferent goth chick pretty well. _

_We came up here to my room and I pulled out all my books and notes while he got comfy on the bed, I hadn't realized what he was doing until I turned around and I really really hope he didn't notice the blush on my face. I've never had a boy in my room before, much less on my bed, and Kurt so doesn't count. _

_Anyway I let him look through my notes while I got comfy across from him on the bed. His exact words were, "Wow you're really bad at French." except of course he said it in that really hot Cajun accent of his. I'm such a sucker for accents. _

_He said we'd start off simple and by the time we were done I think I did pretty well. I learned a few better ways to remember things and I also learned a few inappropriate sentences and cuss words which I must say will come in handy. _

_All in all I actually had fun with him, and while learning non the less. Go figure. _

XxX

Remy smirked to himself. She had fun with him, eh? That was always a good sign for him. And he reaction to Scott's attitude seemed to make him happy as well. He'd have to make a note to teach her some really French things, you know the kind only Remy LeBeau knows best.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review.

-RED


	5. Chapter 5

Diary of a Rogue

Chapter 5

Xxx

_April 3_

_Dear Diary_

_I hate this stupid school. No matter how hard I try to avoid them I always seem to run into some mutant hater. I know a lot of people have changed their opinions since the Apocalypse thing was discovered, but it just seems to me that there are a lot more anti mutant people around daily. _

_Today some jocks cornered me in the locker room. How they got into the girls locker room I'll never know, but those ass holes did. They attacked me and it took all my will power not to use my powers against them. I managed to fight them off, I wasn't light weight MMA champion until my powers manifested for nothing. I didn't get away without a few bumps and bruises though._

_I did everything I could to avoid running into someone who would ask about my black eye and split lip, which is pretty much everyone, but just my luck, the professor, Logan and Ororo just happen to be standing in the foyer when I walked in. I kept my head down avoiding looking up at them and rushed past to the stairs. _

_I didn't get far before Professor Xavier called me out on my attitude even though he knew full well I wasn't coping an attitude I was just trying to get away from Logan mostly._

_I was right about his reaction. Logan was pissed off. It took Ororo, Gambit, and Dr. McCoy to keep him from going after those guys and then once Scott got into it they had to hold him back too, especially when he found out Duncan Mathew's younger brother led the attack. _

_In the end I ended up storming off to my room, twice as pissed off as when I'd entered the mansion, with half the Teaching staff watching after me after I yelled at them all to just drop it. _

_Professor Xavier came in before dinner to apologize for calling me out. He didn't think everything would get that blown out of proportion. I knew he was sincere, I've never known him not to be and forgave him. He told me if it happens again I had to promise to tell him cause if they didn't do something about it, it would get worse. I promised and he…_

_Sorry I stopped mid sentence, Gambit was at the door. He came in to check on me. He's so sincere for a ladies man. _

_He came in and we talked for a little while. It was nice talking to him. We ended up getting really personal with everything. Even going further into things then we did in New Orleans. Its nice knowing there's someone out there so much like me, so experienced with the life dramas that I was so accustomed to while growing up under the care of a terrorist. _

_It makes me feel, I little less alone. _

XxX

Remy remember that day. He remembered being so angry when he saw that black eye and that split lip. He almost helped Scott and Logan go after those guys. He wanted to break them in half for hurting her. He almost went off on his own to do it. A part of him still wished he had.

* * *

><p>AN: I think you all know what I want. Lol.

-RED


	6. Chapter 6

Diary of a Rogue

Chapter 6

Xxx

_June 3_

_Dear Diary_

_That stupid Swamp Rat is so annoying. I know I've talked about his incessant flirting before but today tops all others. Usually it's kinda cute, kinda nice, and I barely talk about it except for those annoying times where he goes to far which honestly seems to be more often then not these days. But I swear I almost killed him today. _

_I'm the only one in the senior class this year and I finally graduated. I was so happy not because I'd accomplished anything but because I was finally done with that gad damned hell hole. _

_The professor usually has a little party every year for the graduates, a cook out weather permitting, which it usually was thanks to Ororo. We were all gathered in the back yard just having fun. I was sitting by the pool away from everyone else just trying to get some sun, when that damn swamp rat struts over and sits in the chair next to me. He congratulated me and I thanked him. I thought he was done when he didn't say anything else, and honestly I wasn't paying attention anyway with my eyes closed and all, but the next thing I know he's practically right up next to me dangerously close to touching my skin. _

_I freaked out jumping up off the chair. Since he was perched on the edge the chair was thrown off balance and he went tumbling into the pool. Everyone was laughing, but I wasn't I was so pissed off. He knew how much I hated when people tried to push my limits. He knew how much it pissed me off when he got to close even when I am wearing clothing but he did it anyway. _

_I've never been so mad at him before._

XxX

Remy sighed, he didn't mean to piss her off, she just looked so hot in that little bikini he couldn't resist getting close. Plus he never did get to say what he was going to whisper in her ear that day. He supposed it was for the best since he probably would have ended up in a coma for it. He, however, couldn't shake the feeling that it would have been worth it.

In an effort to find something else about him, Remy skipped ahead to the last couple pages of the book.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 6, review please.

-RED


	7. Chapter 7

Diary of A Rogue

Chapter 7

Xxx

_December 23_

_Dear Diary_

_Everyone left for home today. Christmas with their families. Scott, who usually stays behind with me went home with Jean this year, they really are a cute couple. Even the Professor left. He said his old friend Muira Mactaggart was getting married on Christmas day. He seemed really happy to see two of his old friends again. _

_That just leaves me, Logan and Gambit. Thank god Logan will be here, I swear Gambit's flirting has gotten worse and worse over the past few months. He just won't take no I hate you for an answer. I can't believe I ever thought I liked him. At first when he got here he was so sweet, I thought he might actually like me, but then he started flirting and it became blatantly obvious he was only in this for the challenge. He's such a jerk. I should have known better then to trust a self proclaimed ladies man. _

_December 23 10:03 pm_

_So Logan just left. I can't believe he left me here all alone with that damn Cajun to go chasing after Sabertooth. I am so telling Ororo on him. _

_Now I'm here, locked in my room, knowing full well if Gambit wants in picking the lock won't be a problem. He's planning something I can see it in the way he smirks at me. I'm doomed if he tries something especially since there's no one else here to kick his ass i.e. Logan, oh why did he have to leave. _

_Oh well, I'm off to bed. _

* * *

><p>AN: yay, we're nearing the end of our tale. Review please.

-RED


	8. Chapter 8

Diary of A Rogue

Chapter 8

Xxx

_December 24, 10:00 pm_

_Dear Diary_

_Today was amazing. I take back everything I said about Gambit yesterday. He's completely redeemed himself. _

_This morning I woke up to a smell I haven't smelt in a long time. I came down stairs completely confused and headed for the kitchen. As I walked in the door there all spread out on the counter was a full course homemade southern breakfast, completely with grits, biscuits, gravy, homemade waffles, home fries, eggs, everything! And there was Gambit standing by the sink all proud of himself as he poured coffee, which by the way was the best damn coffee in the world. _

_We sat a the breakfast bar and ate and I actually had a good time talking to him. I completely forgot that I was mad. After breakfast, he told me to go upstairs and change into some warm clothing. And then afterward I should meet him out front. I did exactly what he said and when I went outside there at the bottom of the stairs were two pure white horses. I was stunned. _

_I asked him about it and he said he remembered me saying something about riding horses on my uncle's ranch when I was a kid and how much I loved it. All I could do was smile as he helped me up. _

_The two of us spent the rest of the day just riding around the Institute grounds, talking and laughing and occasionally just enjoying each other's company. I was so amazed by how much Remy seemed to care. It was as if he were a whole other person. Never once did over buoyantly flirt with me or did he try to get to close unless I said it was ok. He was just so….different…_

_I don't know what happened to him over night, but I'm finding myself extremely suspicious…with a little turned on, on the side. _

_December 25, Midnight._

_Omg I'm completely breath taken. At about 11:30 Remy came in to say good night and to see how I was doing. He was really sweet about it and I was actually really happy to see his attitude continuing. Apparently however he had another motive for being there. _

_After a few minutes of talking he reached into his pocket. He said, that back home he and his family had a tradition. He said that each person was allowed to open one gift of Christmas eve at midnight, sort of a good luck tradition to start the day off right. _

_Well who am I to break tradition right? Lol_

_Anyway, so Remy hands me my gift first after I fished his out of the closet and I'm seriously nervous as I see it. I mean you would be too if this really hot, really sweet Cajun man whom you may or may not being willing to admit you have a crush on handed you a gift that was the perfect size for a piece of jewelry. Fyi…I was right._

_I opened the present and I swear I almost passed out. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. It was a yellow, purple and green traditional Mardi Gras mask on a short silver chain. It was stunning, I was completely speechless I had no idea what to say…so I did the only thing I could think of, I jumped on him with a huge hug. _

_I think he may have enjoyed that part the most, cause when I pulled away he was stuttering a little. It was kinda cute. After that I gave him my present which totally sucked compared to what he gave me but he said he liked it so I guess it wasn't all bad. _

_I'm kinda happy he left shortly after all that though, cause if I continue to smile like this he's going to think I'm an idiot. _

Gambit set the book down in his lap as he starred up at the wall across from him. "She really like moi gift 'dat much." he thought to himself as he fiddled with the corners of the pages. He had noticed her wearing it a few times but he honestly didn't think his gift meant that much to her.

An overwhelming feeling seemed to take over him. His heart was pounding and he couldn't seem to catch his breath for some reason. It seemed she too had some effect on him.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review.

-RED


	9. Chapter 9

Diary of a Rogue

Chapter 9

Xxx

_February 14_

_Dear Diary, _

_Wow, you're probably wondering why I haven't written in over a month but I swear I have a really good excuse. I've apparently been in a coma for over a month. Go figure. I woke up about a week and a half ago but it seems like everything is falling in on my at once. _

_When I woke up I was alone in the med bay, that is until the Professor, Logan, and Dr. McCoy walked in. they told me everything that happened with Mystique and Carol and Kurt and how everyone was worried about me cause they weren't sure I would survive. I weird little part of me was sort of happy to hear that, to know that they all cared that much about me. _

_Anyway, that's not even the biggest news. Apparently, when the explosion happened between me and Carol that day it set off a reaction in my x-gene and now, after years and years of being covered up and hidden away from the world, I ,Rogue, can touch. I can touch, people, physically, no barriers, no boundaries, no nothing, just touch. _

_I've waited for this all my life…..so why am I still holding back. _

_It seems like after all this time, after all the effort I put into trying to be normal, now that I am it just doesn't feel right. Like its not supposed to be or its not going to last or something really stupid like that. _

_I've been avoiding Remy and I just know he knows. I don't know why I'm so hesitant to get near him, it seems really stupid to me and nothing I do can change my mind. It's like a part of me won't let myself relax enough to do what I've always wanted to with him. Well actually there are several things I've always wanted to do with him, but I guess you're suppose to go one step at a time. You know I actually made a list once. I know it's sounds stupid and childish but I don't I was in one of my self deprecating moods and decided to remind my masochistic self what I could never have. _

_Anyway the list went something like this;_

_1. Hug him, no long sleeves, no gloves, just hold him as close and as tight as I possible could. _

_2. Kiss him until neither of us can breath, and not a second shorter. _

_and three, well three is really stupid I should have never have even thought about it, I'm blushing just remembering it. But anyway._

_3. Make him you first….everything. _

_God, looking at this list now I feel so stupid. So childish, so naïve. I mean why would Remy want to be with someone like me. It's no secret to anyone that he's no virgin of any kind and I bet the thought of having any kind of relationship with me makes him cringe. Why would he want to be with someone like me when he can have any woman he wants just by batting those unnaturally long gorgeous eyelashes and letting the shine come out in his perfectly magnificent eyes. _

_God, I want him so bad it hurts. _

Gambit set the diary down on the bed next to him, completely unable to continue reading. How could she think he wouldn't want to be with her. How could she think he wouldn't want to hold her, to make her his. How could she not share this list with him? He would be more then happy to help her with it. He'd give anything to help her with it.

Gambit looked down at the diary again and read the date. According to it, it was written about three months prior, about the time she started pulling even farther away. Gambit sighed as he turned to the last page.

* * *

><p>AN: One more chapter to go. Reviews please and thank you.

-RED


	10. Chapter 10

Diary of a Rogue

Chapter 10

Xxx

Gambit sighed as he turned to the last page, his head swimming with everything he'd learned so far.

_May 3, 11:00 am_

_Dear Diary, _

_Prof. Xavier is sending a few of us on a low key mission for a few days, I leave tonight with Logan, Storm and Cyclops. It's a simple mission just checking up on a few younger mutants whom decided not to join the team, but were still promised by Prof. Xavier that we would be there for them no matter what. You just can't not respect Prof. Xavier for that. _

_Despite how simple this mission is it couldn't have come at a worse time. I finally get up the nerve to talk to Remy about how I feel and of course every time I try to talk to him something comes up. Urgh, story of my life, right? _

_Oh well, I guess if it's meant to be it'll work itself out right? I mean I know he has some feelings for me, whether it's just lust or not is still lost on me but I guess I should just be thankful he even knows I exist after the way I've been acting around him recently. It still amazes me that he's put up with it for so long. I guess a part of me hopes that means he cares, maybe even….loves me. _

_Wow, never thought I'd ever say that. My naivety knows no bounds apparently. I guess we're all entitled to a few childish dreams every now and then right? I just hope this particular dream doesn't come back to bite me in the ass. Maybe…._

_May 3, 1:00 pm_

_Sorry about that, I got called down to the Professor's office for a last minute meeting on our mission. We leave in a few hours for Boston and then Florida. I'm kinda looking forward to the warm weather. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get a few hours on the beach to work on my tan. God only knows how bad I need one. Lol. I wonder what Remy would think if I had a tan…..omg! Knock it off. _

_You know if I stop to really think about everything, I can actually pick out moments since I've met him, that I've chosen a way to dress of something to do or a way I look based on what I think he'll like. For example, back when I graduated and we had that summer party, that bikini I wore, I actually bought knowing or at least hoping he would like it. I'm assuming based on his really stupid move that day he did. _

_I even changed my hair and the way I wear my make up. All based on an off handed comment he made when he was flirting with me one day. Pathetic I know but I just can't seem to help it. _

_You know I bet if he were to read any of this his ego would be unbearable. It's like if he found out I would be at his stupid mercy. He'd never let me off the hook if he found out how charming and handsome and suave and sophisticated and gorgeous I really think he is. _

_Urgh! Stupid teenage angst!_

_Oh well, I've gotta get packing before they leave without me. At least I'll have some time to think about what I'm going to say to Remy. I really hope I don't sound ridiculously stupid. _

Gambit closed the diary in his hands and stood from the bed. He then turned back to the bed and pushed the diary back under the mattress. Without second thought he turned on his heels and walked toward the door preparing to sneak back out. However, as he rested his hand on the doorknob he found himself stuck, a thought striking him like a heavy blow to the skull.

Gambit turned back and walked to the bed, pulling the diary back out from between the mattress and box spring. He looked over the cover of the book, running his fingers over the soft leather, before slipping it into the inside pocket of his trench coat and slipping out of the room without second thought.

A Few Days Later.

"This can't be happening." Rogue murmured to herself as she ran her hands between the mattress and box spring. She was sure she had slipped it back under here before she left a few days before, so where could it be. This diary was the one thing she never misplaced. There had to be a reasonable explanation for this. Maybe it just got pushed further under then usual. Carefully, Rogue lifted one side of the mattress allowing herself a full view under the mattress. It was clearly not here.

Panic began to set in as she tired to come up with some scenario that would explain the missing book. Unfortunately for her, the scenarios just seemed to make her feel worse. The only thing she could come up with was that someone had taken it. But who? No one even knew she had one, not even Kitty and she shared a room with her for over two years.

"Oh god, what if Remy has it?" she panicked as she spoke to herself.

"What if Remy 'as what, mon cherie?" Gambit's voice sounded behind her, she jumped, startled as she whipped around to the open balcony doors.

"Oh my god, yah scared meh sugah." Rogue said holding her chest as if to catch her breath.

"Remy sorry Chere, didn' mean t' scare yo'." Gambit explained stepping farther into the room.

"It's ok." she replied a small smile on her face. She was completely oblivious to the smirk that grew on his face.

"Yo' seem little upset petite, every'in' alright?" he asked as he walked over and set himself on the edge of her bed. She shook her head absently as she continued to look around.

"Yea, Ah'm fine darlin' Ah just seemed tah have misplaced something'." she explained never looking up at him. His smirk grew knowingly.

"Well 'dat's non good." he replied simply. "Anyt'in' ol' Remy can 'elp yo' wit'?" he asked nonchalantly. Rogue shook her head.

"No, thanks though." she replied still not looking over at him.

Gambit watched her, his smirk falling a little at the lack of attention being paid toward him. Well if she wasn't going to pay attention, he would just have to give her a better reason to.

Gambit stretched for a moment, before moving to lean back against the head board of her bed. He propped his feet up and got comfortable, still aware that she wasn't watching him. He then reached into his trench coat and pulled out the object he had no doubt she was looking for.

Gambit opened the book, pretending to read what he'd already read all the while watching Rogue out of the corner of his eye. He watched amused as she shuffled through books, papers and folders on her desk. Rogue finally sighed in exasperation and scratched her head turning around a moment later. She stretched before looking over to the bed where Gambit was lounging out.

Rogue froze in her tracks as she observed what he was holding. "Oh no. no, no, no, no, no." she recited in her head as she watched Gambit. She could feel the anxiety wash over her as said man looked up at her a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Swamp rat?" she questioned trying to keep herself calm. He looked at her in mock question.

"Yes mon cherie?" he replied. She took a deep breath, walking forward slowly.

"What are yah reading'?" she asked as she neared the best.

"What, yo' mean 'dis 'ere book? Well Remy don' know quite fo' sure, mais it would appear t' be a diary o' some sort." he explained as if it were no big deal. Rogue could feel her body begin to shake.

"Remy, Ah've nev'a asked yah fo' anythin' before in mah life, but Ah'm askin' now. Please tell meh that's not mah diary." Rogue said as she stopped next to the bed despite knowing very well whose it was. Gambit looked up at her an infuriatingly sexy smirk placed firmly on his face.

"What's wrong petite? 'fraid Ol' Remy might find out jus' 'ow much yo' enjoy 'is French lessons. O' maybe yo' just don' want 'im t' know what an effect 'dis ol' cajun 'as on such a naïve young femme." Gambit finally replied. He'd never seen her face turn so white.

"Oh god." she said turning away from him quickly. She put her hand to her mouth and the other on her stomach. "Ah think Ah'm gonna be sick." she said as she ran for the bathroom. Gambit watched after her amused as she slammed the bathroom door behind her. When he was sure she was gone, he took the opportunity to put part two of his plan into motion.

Rogue emerged from the bathroom about twenty minutes later, now dressed in her pajamas and praying that Gambit had already left. She peaked her head out into the bedroom and found him nowhere in sight. She sighed to herself relieved.

Rogue stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, walking over to the bed where she found her diary sitting on her pillow. She picked up the book, running her hands over the soft leather. She took a deep breath trying to calm her frazzled nerves before her breath was stolen from her when she felt someone press up against her back. Her diary fell from her hands landing on the bed in front of her.

Gambit watched Rogue intently as she stepped out of the bathroom. It was quite evident to him that he had jangled her nerves considerably. He smirked to himself. The exact effect he had hoped to have on her.

Gambit waited until Rogue was standing next to her bed before he crept up on her. He watched her as she ran her fingers over the leather of the book he'd left on the bed. He wasted little time before stepping up behind her pressing as close to her as he could. He smirked as she stiffened at his touch, the leather book dropping from her hands.

"Yo' skin so much softer 'den 'dat old book." Gambit whispered as he ran his hands over the exposed skin of her shoulders and arms. She forced herself not to shudder as she enjoyed the feel of his calloused hands against her soft skin.

"Remy." she moaned as he leaned forward and kissed the juncture between her shoulder and neck. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her as close to him as he could. He then trailed kisses up the side of her neck, stopping just below her ear.

"One." he whispered softly, before kissing behind her ear and back down to her shoulder. Before she could reply, Gambit gently turned her around to face him, sliding his arms around her small body to keep her held against him. Gambit then leaned down and continued his trail of kisses from her shoulder and up her neck. He pulled his head back to look her in the eyes before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his.

"Oh my god." she thought to herself barely able to function as his warm lips soothed her into a passionate kiss. She moaned as his hands roamed her back sliding up under the fabric of her shirt to touch her skin beneath. Slowly Rogue ran her hands up Gambit's chest, eventually coming to rest them around his neck.

Finally, unable to breath, Gambit pulled away, both of them gasping for breath.

"Two." he breathed trying to catch his breath. Rogue looked up into his demon like eyes her brain trying to process what he was trying to tell her. It was then that it dawned on her. She starred up at him as everything sunk in.

He looked down at her noticing the smile growing on her face. He could soon hear a light chuckle emanating from her chest before it slowly turned into a light happy laugh. She leaned up as she laughed pulling him to her in a hug. She pulled back a few minutes later.

"And let me guess, yah hopin' tah reach number three." she said a suspicious look on her face. He smiled at her goofily.

"Well, honestly, Remy non holdin' his breath, mais he non against 'da idea." Gambit replied wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She laughed again, laying her head on his chest.

"Horny swamp rat." she murmured holding him closer. Gambit smirked reaching down and picking her up. She squealed in surprise as he threw her back on the bed. He climbed on top of her, attacking her neck as he pinned her to the bed. Rogue laughed and squealed as his goatee tickled her. "Ok, ok, Ah give." she said through her laughs. Gambit smirked, kissing the juncture of her neck. He chuckled as he rolled them over so they were lying on their sides facing each other.

Gambit looked into her eyes and smiled lightly. She smiled back.

"Yo' see mon cherie. 'Dere's non reason t' hold back wit' Remy. Yo' 'da only one he eva' want t' be wit'." Gambit said. Rogue looked at him her smile widening.

"Ah'm glad tah hear that sugah." she replied. "But Ah'm still not sleepin' with yah tonight."

Gambit looked at her feigning disappointment.

"Bummer." he finally said a hint of humor in his voice. She laughed shifting to get more comfortable. She reached under her, pulling her diary out from underneath her. Gambit smirked taking it from her. He looked it over then looked at her. "So, Remy t'ink we should 'ave a little talk. Maybe somet'in' long 'da lines a Remy's unnaturally long, gorgeous eyelashes or his magnificent eyes." he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Rogue blushed a deep shade of red as she buried her head in the pillow.

"Oh or better yet, let's talk 'bout Remy's sexy accent. He hear from a reliable source 'dat his Roguey a sucker fo' accents." he held back his laughter as he heard her groan into the pillow. "An' a course Remy be mo' 'den 'appy t' teach yo' some mo' inappropriate phrases."

Without warning, Rogue sat up taking the pillow she was lying on with her and hitting him with it. "Stupid swamp rat." she grumbled humorously as she hit him repeatedly. Smirking in return, Gambit caught the pillow as she swung it and then tackled her to the bed, both laughing the entire time.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 10 done. And so ends our story. Please review!

-RED


End file.
